It Takes Two
by Piper Hartnett
Summary: Wowo, my first fanfic! w00t! ummmm....I've been working on this story for a while now. But, umm..basically, what would happen if Harry wasn't the only one Voldemort was trying to get rid of that dreary Halloween night? Imagine Remus had a daughter? And Si


A/N: Okay so w00t! This is my first story! Hopefully y'all like it and ummm…yeah so this story is one that I have been working on for a while now. Ummmm….okay, so I guess you'll get it once you read it because it's sort of hard to explain. Okay, so I'm lying, not that it's hard to explain, it's just…..long. lol, okay so w00t. Anyway hope y'all like it! Remember, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Rating: T. But I think the rating might go up later on...

Disclaimer: I, Tyler Thornton, LOVE lawyers. Really, I do. After seeing Legally Blonde that is…hee hee. But, yeah, I've realized that in "real life" they're not all that nice…lol. Or hot, OMG did you see Luke Wilson! So, PLEASE don't sue me, because honestly I don't own Harry Potter or its' affiliates. I just love it. However, I do believe I can take full and sole custody over the characters/anything else I created. It took me a while to perfect their attitudes and appearances.

A/N: Okay so now that _that's_ over! W00t! I present to you…..Ty's first Fan fic!

Down the Block

Piper Lupin was staring lazily out of her window, waiting for that familiar 'crack' that greeted her every time her father, Remus, came home. She sighed and, rather anxiously, got up, once again, and continued her pacing back and forth from one side of her room to the other. She groaned when she gazed up at the clock and then spun around and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"What kind of a well mannered lady walks around in socks? Put on your slippers this instant!"

Piper continued gazing at the mirror and groaned.

"What kind of a dweeb honestly wears slippers around their house? The socks are going to be washed anyway." She grunted to the mirror.

Ignoring the mirrors' retaliation she continued to gaze at herself in the mirror. All in all she liked what she saw. There, wearing a sleeveless shirt and khaki bermuda shorts, was an 11 year old girl with bright green eyes, really messy/short/slightly spiky/with really long bangs(almost up to her nose)((A/N: sort of like a Reese Witherspoon style)) dirty blonde hair, and freckles. She wasn't the tallest girl in her year, but she was always left standing, when it came time for class photos, in the back, and she was pretty lanky, but, all the sports and activities she played helped keep some muscle tone on her body. Other than that, she was your ordinary everyday preteen. Except for the lightning bolt scar she had in the middle of her forehead, rather faint, but still noticeable.

Her father told her the story many times. On Halloween, almost 10 years ago, Piper was at her fathers' friends' house, enjoying a late play date with a lad that went by the name of Harry, when James, her fathers' friend, asked Remus, to go to the store and buy some movies for them to watch later that night. The old friends hadn't seen each other for almost 6 months. This was one of the rare moments when they actually were able to sit down, talk, and basically hang out. Almost 15 minutes after Remus left, Lord Voldemort arrived. Possibly the most evil wizard to ever have existed, Lord Voldemort always got what he wanted. But, this night, he wanted to kill, which was rather occasional around this time. Fortunately for Harry and Piper, they escaped with little less than a lightening bolt on their foreheads, with Pipers' being slightly less noticeable than Harry's, but not James and Lily. They didn't make it out with their lives. After Lord Voldemort had finished off Lily and James, which took him a surprisingly long time, he moved on Piper, who was the nearest of the two children. He attempted to kill her…but something unexpected happened. He felt a painful jolt run through his body, and temporarily shocked he stared at the baby. She was still alive. Not realizing it was the love of her father that saved her from the wicked "Avada Kedavra" curse, he turned on Harry. This time he tried it on Harry. However, the love that flowed through Harry Potter's veins was beyond intolerable. That night, Lord Voldemort disappeared, almost literally into thin air, and, for now, this was suspected to be the end of Lord Voldemort. When Remus returned, it was to find a partially ruined house, and his daughter and Harry bawling with lightening bolt scars on their foreheads.

Some thing caught Pipers' eye outside and rushing to the window, she saw Harry, once again being teased by his cousin, Dudley.

"Honestly" she wondered "Why did Dumbledore allow us to move so close to him, if I can't even tell him who we are?"

Living down the block from Harry was no minor ordeal. Constantly, she longed to talk to him. To compare experiences with the scars. To hang out with him. To have any contact with him whatsoever. But, no. From strict orders from Dumbledore, Harry was not supposed to find out about the wizarding world until his eleventh birthday. So, all Piper could do was gaze at him. At the one person who might actually understand what she went through. She growled and sat down on her bed, still in perfect view of what was going on outside.

Then she noticed something. Dudley and his croonies had cornered Harry into a corner and looked as if they were ready to pulverize him. Without thinking, Piper shot up and sprinted through her house, rushing to help a person she only knew from sight... and maybe also from the books published about him. She threw open the door and yelled "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Dudley whirled around and smirked, "Potter, I reckon you've found yourself a little girlfriend."

Harry confused, glanced around and startled, blushed when he realized he was talking about Piper. Not only was she completely gorgy, she was also the most popular girl in the entire school, not to mention the smartest and the most outgoing.

"Listen Dud, you better leave Harry alone. Or I swear I'll report to Professor Brock first thing tomorrow morning." growled Piper. "Merl--God knows you can't afford to fail History this year…or you might just have to do fifth grade over again."

"You wouldn't dare" grunted Dudley.

"Try me" replied Piper coolly.

Dudley considered it for a moment, then motioned to his friends. "C'mon boys, we'll get him tomorrow." Then they strutted off after Dudley gave Harry a "playful" shove.

"You okay?" asked Piper.

"I'll live," laughed Harry "I've seen you around school. You're Piper Lupin right?"

Piper nodded and smiled. "Harry Potter" smiled Harry. He was relieved to finally have gotten a friend. "I can consider her a friend…" he argued with the little voice in his head contradicting him "She did just save my neck from Dudley and his gang." Piper smiled and brushed her bangs aside to get a better look at him. Extremely handsome behind those broken glasses, she smiled. He had bright green eyes, approximately an inch taller than her, with messy jet black hair that fell around his face the same way it did on hers, and with a pair of black rimmed glasses held together with scotch tape in the middle, due to the number of times that Dudley and his gang had used him as a punching bag. This was the first time she had been _this _close to him in probably about 10 years. That's when Harry noticed it. "Hey?" asked Harry "How'd you get that scar? I have one just like it." And parting his hair just like she had, he showed her.

But just as Piper was about to reply a very believable lie, a familiar voice piped up from behind. "Piper? Here you are! I've been looking all over for y--…" Remus paused and examined the attractive boy that was leaning against the wall massaging his shoulder. "Harry? How are you? Good to see you again chap." And with that, Remus tugged at Pipers' sleeve and they jogged across the street. Leaving behind a very confused Harry Potter.

"Wait…." Harry wondered "How did he know my name? And when was the last time I saw _him_?" He was struggling to remember where he saw what looked like an exact replica of Piper, except a guy version and with light brown hair.

"Piper!" groaned Remus "_How_ many times have I told you to stay away from Harry?"

"Dad! They were bullying him! I coul--…."

"Piper, you know better. What if you would have gotten mad enough at Dudley? Imagine a jinx that would have slipped out? What would have happened then?"

"I'm sorry Dad" mumbled Piper.

Remus smiled and ruffled her hair. "You need a haircut, kiddo…just remember, don't do it again. I spoke to Dumbledore. You just need to wait one more day, alright? Tomorrow the letters from Hogwarts arrive."

"Awesome! Did you buy me an ow--…" Piper grinned as Remus pulled out the cage. "OH MY GOSH! DAD! You are the BEST!" She grabbed the cage from his hands and smiled at the snowy owl that was peering at her. "I'm going to call him Jesse."

"Why?" laughed Remus.

"How could you not know Dad? Jesse Bradin was a famous wizard in 1502 who discovered the use of--…" explained Piper.

"Okay, Professor Pipes, save me the lecture. Go on up to the library, I left you a surprise there..." Remus laughed at her inquisitive look "A book. On owls. You'll like it. Now run." He laughed "I've got loads of work to do." He ruffled her hair and watched her receding back run up the stairs "That hair, Piper!" She turned around and grinned.


End file.
